otherworlddatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Races
ET A-Z Listing compiled from many sources. There are just over 10,000,000 worlds in this universe with similar humanities to our own, this is but a few races who are or have been involved with our life wave for some reason. ARCTURIANS Arcturus is one of the most advanced extraterrestrial civilizations in our galaxy. It is a fifth dimensional civilization which, in reality, is like a prototype for Earth’s future. Its energy works with humanity as an emotional mental and spiritual healer. It is also an energy gateway through which humans pass during death and rebirth. It functions as a way station for nonphysical consciousness to become accustomed to physicality. The book, "The Keys of Enoch" has described it as the mid-way station or programming center used by the physical brotherhoods in our local universe, to govern the many rounds of experiments with physicals on our end of the galaxy. Their total focus in every aspect of their society to the path of God realization. The Arcturians teach that the most fundamental ingredient for living in the fifth dimension is love. They teach that negativity, fear and guilt must be overcome and be exchanged for love and light. Arcturus is the brightest star in the Bootes constellation (click image right), which is approximately 36 light years from earth. The Arcturians work in very close connection with the Ascended Masters whom they refer to as the brotherhood of the all. They also work very closely with what they refer to as The Galactic Command. The Arcturians travel the universe in their starships, which are some of the most advanced in the entire universe. One of the reasons that Earth has not been attacked by more warlike negative extraterrestrials has been these civilizations’ fear of these advanced starships of the Arcturians. These ships are the cutting edge state of the art technology. One of the starships circling the earth is called the Starship Athena, named after one of the Greek Gods. The Arcturian society is governed by what they call the elders. These beings are revered by the people of Arcturus for the advanced knowledge, wisdom, and extremely high vibrational frequencies. The higher the vibrational frequency, the closer one is to light, or spirit or God. The Arcturians are very short in physical stature, about three to four feet tall. They are also very slender. They also all look very much alike in appearance. The Arcturians pride themselves in this because this erases the pettiness of comparison of looks which is so predominant in our society. The Arcturians are the most loving and non-judgmental beings you can possibly imagine. Their skin is a greenish color. They have very large almond shaped eyes. They only have three fingers. They have the ability to move objects with their minds, and are totally telepathic. The source of food is an effervescent type of liquid that is highly vitalizing to their entire being. Their eyes are a dark brown or black color. Their main source of seeing is actually through their telepathic nature, not their physical eyes. Their sense of hearing even transcends their telepathic nature. They also have an ability to sense with the back of their heads. The average life span is from 350 to 400 of our earth years. Their highly developed spiritual nature has allowed them to never age, since they have the ability to transcend time and space. They terminate the life when the contract that has been arranged for their existence is up. There is also no sickness on Arcturus, it was eliminated centuries ago. AGHARIANS A group of Asiatic or Nordic humans who, sources claim, discovered a vast system of caverns below the region of the Gobi desert and surrounding areas thousands of years ago, and have since established a thriving kingdom within, one which has been interacting with other-planetary systems up until current times. Vast cavern systems below Tibet allegedly link the Agharti systems of central Asia to "Snakeworld", a multileveled cavern system under the southwestern slopes of the Himalayas where the "Nagas" dwell, according to Hindu legend. Here a serpent cult of human and reptilian collaborators dwells, one which is said to have had contact with the Nazi Thule society during World War II. Long ago an Asian prince is said to have led several militant followers - warrior monks - into the caves and came in conflict with this serpent cult. Following the conflict the reptilians and collaborating forces were driven out, however in recent centuries they have regained some ground. ALPHA-DRACONIANS Reptilian beings who are said to have established colonies in Alpha Draconis (Thuban) - click image right. Like all reptilians, these claim to have originated on Terra thousands of years ago, a fact that they use to ’justify’ their attempt to re-take the earth for their own. They are apparently a major part of a planned ’invasion’ which is eventually turning from covert infiltration mode to overt invasion mode as the "window of opportunity" (the time span before International human society becomes an interplanetary and interstellar power) slowly begins to close. They are attempting to keep the "window" open by suppressing advanced technology from the masses, which would lead to eventual Terran colonization of other planets by Earth and an eventual solution to the population, pollution, food and other environmental problems. Being that Terrans have an inbred "warrior" instinct the Draconians DO NOT want them/us to attain interstellar capabilities and therefore become a threat to their imperialistic agendas (Draconian). ALPHA CENTAURIANS The extraterrestrials from Alpha Centauri vibrate and resonate on the band of violet light. This civilization has enormous scientific and technical knowledge that is of the highest quality in the universe. The Alpha Centaurians are very theoretical. Part of their mission on Earth is to help raise the Earth’s scientific, technical and theoretical knowledge. Their mission is to also find ways to make this knowledge understandable to our society, since they are so much more advanced. One of the ways they are doing this is by telepathically linking up with some of our most advanced scientists. Because these beings are so incredibly intelligent and are of such a high vibration, they sometimes have a difficult time grounding these ideas on the earthly plane. The beings from Sirius are very good at bridging this gap, because they are very good at the practical application of these ideas, and making these theories usable for our third dimensional society. The Sirians are the workers and doers of the earth. ALTAIRIANS Alleged Reptilian inhabitants of the Altair stellar system in the constellation Aquila, in collaboration with a smaller Nordic human element and a collaborative Grey and Terran military presence. Headquarters of a collective known as the "Corporate", which maintains ties with the Ashtar and Draconian collectives (Draconian). AMPHIBIANS Similar to the Saurians or Reptiloids, yet being hominoid creatures with reptilian AS WELL AS amphibian-like features and are semi-aquatic in nature. May have once lived on land, yet became more aquatic over the centuries. ’They’ have been encountered near swampy regions, rivers, etc., and have been known to attack people without being provoked. It is interesting that some types of Greys AND Reptiloids are believed to be semi-aquatic, having webbed fingers and toes (Draconian). ANAKIM Also referred to the ’Els’, short for ’Elder Race’ or simply as the ’Giants’. Referred to in ancient Hebrew tradition, this race is allegedly tied-in with a branch of ancient humans who broke-off from mainstream humanity because of their vast size which had developed over the centuries, possibly as a result of a genetic anomaly. They are said to range anywhere from 9-11 ft. and in some cases even 12 ft. in height, although in configuration they are remarkably similar to ’International’ humans. Are said to possess a means of molecular condensing and expansion which allows some of their kind to mingle among humans on the surface. They have allegedly been encountered in deep and extensive cavern systems below the western part of North America, as far north as Alaska, as far south as Mexico, and as far east as Texas. They are believed to have interstellar traveling capabilities. ANTARCTICAN This is allegedly a secret area of operations for both human and reptilian beings. It is said by some that Aryan-Nazi scientists actually developed disk-shaped aircraft capable of very advanced aerial performance, and that swastika’s have been seen on a few aerial disks. They may be piloted by a ’pure-bred’ blond, blue-eyed Aryan race. There appears to be more than one ’Blond’ human society involved in the UFO scenarios, and especially subterranean human societies may have developed ’blond’ hair due to lack of sunlight. There does not seem to be anything more than a peripheral connection between the Antarcticans, the Telosian and the Pleiadean ’blondes’ (i.e. we will refer to the Antarcticans as the ’Aryans’; the Telosians as the ’Blondes’; and the Pleiadeans as the ’Nordics’ in order to discourage confusion). The Antarcticans may consist largely of ’batch consigned’ pure-bred blue-eyed, blond Aryans who became victims of Hitler’s obsession to create a super race, and as suggested by Harbinson and others most of these may be controlled through mind manipulation and implants, being ’human drones’ who are used to keep this hidden society functioning. A massive joint humanoid-reptiloid underground system called the "New Berlin" is said to lie below the mountains of Neu Schwabenland, Antarctica. It is said by some sources that this joint human-alien force has spread terror through this sector of the galaxy, conquering and committing untold atrocities against the peaceful inhabitants of other worlds. The famous abductee Barney Hill who along with his wife Betty was abducted by "Zeta Reticulan Greys" in 1961, stated under regressive hypnosis that he had encountered an evil-eyed "German Nazi" working with the Greys on board the craft. It is claimed that the original "treaty" with the Greys was established by the Bavarian Thule and Illuminati societies as early as 1933, and this collaboration was brought into America via the CIA, which was established with the help of American Nazi fifth column agents as well as European Nazi’s who were brought into America through Project Paperclip and other operations. ATLANS These are humans, usually described as being benevolent by comparison to other groups, who are said to inhabit vast and complex cavern-cities beneath southern Brazil and surrounding regions. The term ’Atlantean’ or ’Atlan’ in reference to these races, has been placed upon them because of the fact that these cavern networks along the east coast of Brazil were reportedly once a part of the antediluvian ’Atlantean’ empire. The present inhabitants have no direct GENETIC relation to the ancient ’Atlantean’ society which is said to have controlled these cavern systems several millennia ago, but are referred to as ’Atlanteans’ simply because they are descendants of those who re-discovered and inhabited the ancient Atlan installations. As in North America and other continents, both common and gnome-like humans have been encountered here, some of which possessed advanced aerial or ’disk’ technology. The Telosians claim to have some connections with South America, especially the Matto Grosso region where a sister city named POSID exists in a large cavern system underground. ASHTAR COMMAND "The Airborne division of the Great White Brotherhood" One of the most interesting and intriguing extraterrestrial groups of them all is that of Commander Ashtar and the Ashtar Command. Commander Ashtar is the man who is in charge of the Airborne Division of the Great White Brotherhood, or Brotherhood of Light. Commander Ashtar and His vast extraterrestrial army of workers of over twenty million, work closely and in conjunction with the Ascended Masters. Besides the twenty million personnel under His command in our solar system, of which He is in charge, there are another four million members and workers on the physical plane. Commander Ashtar, Himself, is a great and noble being approximately seven feet in height with blue eyes. His body type is that of the Adam Kadmon which means it is similar to ours of Earth. He evolved from the planet Ashtar, in His development as a soul. He has never had an embodiment on planet Earth. Although Commander Ashtar is in charge of the space fleet in our solar system, He is not restricted to this sector of space in terms of His service. He represents our solar system in the council meetings of our galaxy, and universes throughout the greater omniuniverse. One of the important things to understand about Commander Ashtar and His army of workers, and fleet of extraterrestrial aircraft, is that they are etheric in nature. They do not have physical bodies like we do, however they are able to manifest physical bodies, and manifest their aircraft onto the physical plane anytime they want. A person seeing them would not think of them any differently than you or I. Most of the life on the other planets in our solar system is etheric in nature. Sometimes for this reason these beings have been called etherians. They would not be considered disincarnate beings for they do have bodies. They are in a state of evolution just as we are, and their life on their plane is not that much different than ours, except that they have transcended much of the lower self and astral desire that the people of Earth struggle with so frequently. Commander Ashtar also works closely with the Angelic Kingdom, most specifically with Archangel Michael. Commander Ashtar is an extremely loving and gentle man but stern and adamant in His mission to serve, educate and protect humankind throughout the solar system. Commander Ashtar and His crew do not wish to be seen as Gods, but rather as comrades and equals with us on paths of ascension and beyond. Two of his main missions are to spiritually educate mankind to their true mission for being here, and secondly to defend and protect the Earth and the solar system from hostile and selfish extraterrestrial groups. People have no idea of the gratitude that is entitled to Him and His tireless crew and workers. The Ashtar Command and the Negative Extraterrestrials There are many extraterrestrial civilizations throughout the galaxy, universe, and omniuniverse that have come to Earth to collect data and perform experiments for their own selfish purposes. They are not here to be of service. Some of these extraterrestrials are of what might be termed a neutral nature, and some are serving the Dark Forces. There are also negative extraterrestrials who openly oppose the Great White Brotherhood and the Ashtar Command. They would seize the planet and take it over if they could. It is the Ashtar Command and civilizations like that of Arcturus, that have protected us from this taking place. Just like in Star Trek, there are bands of renegades in their star ships, that are escorted out of our sector by these commands. Many of the Ashtar Command walk among us on our streets on Earth without us even being aware of it. The Ashtar Command serves in a certain sense as heaven’s policemen, there are actually six planets in the Orion system, and a group called the Deros, from inner space, that have had to be cordoned off so beware of anything to do with the Orion Nebula. One of the problems the Ashtar Command has is that if our government makes legally binding agreements with certain negative extraterrestrial groups, they are not allowed to interfere with our free choice, unless we are endangering our solar system and galaxy. The number of negative extraterrestrials is small in number compared to the vast number of positive extraterrestrials, however, the negative ones are quite dangerous if not controlled. Thank goodness for the Ashtar Command. As a general rule, the cigar shaped UFO craft are potentially the dangerous extraterrestrials. There are a few exceptions to this rule. BERNARIANS Inhabitants of the ’Bernard’s Star’ system. Although not much has been written about them, it seems that human beings at least in part control this star system, along with "The Orange". Whether the Saurians have any influence or not is uncertain , however some sources indicate a possible collaboration similar to that within our own SOL system. BOOTEANS Reptilians from the ’Bootes’ system. These, AND reptilian entities from the ’Draconis’ system are allegedly involved with the ’Dulce’ scenario as well as the infiltration- implantation-control of human society on earth in anticipation of their planned takeover at some point in the future (Draconian). BURROWERS Another mutation of the saurian or serpent race that is capable of burrowing through the earth. Possibly quadrupedal as well as be-pedal, these have been known to use their natural ’boring’ abilities to create artificial tunnels like moles, or even spontaneously produced ’cave-ins’ (the latter has allegedly been used in attempts to entrap or kill unsuspecting intruders into the underground domains). These may possess a highly-developed ’bio-sensing’ system. CETIANS A human race of ’Mediterranean’ or ’South American’ appearing, tan-skinned humans. Very similar to Caucasian humans on Terra except for SLIGHT differences: slightly pointed ears higher physical ’density’ for their size slightly broader nose 5’ 5" tall on average often wear short ’Roman’ or ’crew’ style haircuts Tau Ceti and Epsilon Eridani are said to be a major ’convergence’ of exterran ’human’ activity, and are said to be in alliance with the Pleiadeans (who in turn, according to contactees, have ’Federated’ alliances with the Vegans, the Ummites, and others.). The Cetian alliance with the Pleiadeans and ’other’ societies who have been ’victimized’ by the ’Grey’ predators is based on a desire to establish a common defense against their reptilian nemesis. CHAMELEON Reptilians genetically bred to enable themselves to appear ’human’. Also less-humanoid appearing Reptiloids who use a form of technosis, molecular shape-shifting and/or laser holograms to produce an outward "human" appearance. Reports of these have surface from underground joint-operational facilities near: Dulce, New Mexico Dougway, Utah Groom Lake, Nevada Deep Springs, California Fort Lewis, Washington and elsewhere They are reportedly involved in some type of infiltration agenda. These ’infiltrators’ can appear remarkably human outwardly , however at the same time retaining reptilian or neo-saurian internal organs. Often described as appearing ’bulge-eyed’ with scaly, hairless skin behind their ’disguise’. One report alleged that the ’Chameleons’ may utilize artificial ’lenses’ to conceal "slit-pupiled iris’". Some claim they are genetically bred ’mercenaries’ who are part of an advanced guard of a planned silent invasion-takeover of human society. DALS The Dals are a handsome Nordic looking race, much like the Northern European Caucasians. They are able to breathe our atmosphere without special equipment. It must be understood, however, that many, if not most of the extraterrestrials do not have the Adam Kadmon style of physical bodies that we have. It is important that this not scare us. EDENIANS Once an primitive race, they started a war with Fantom/Earth. They were almost eridicated, but a whew surrvived. Those Edenians made a new imperium from the ashes of their old civilization. GREEN They are the stereotypical portrayal of extraterrestrials as little humanoid-like creatures with green skin and sometimes with antennae on their heads. They are no more than 4 feet (1 m) in height. GREYS Small neo-saurian hominoids, very prolific and intelligent. May be the ’brains’ or ’intellect’ of the serpent race, whereas the larger ’Reptoids’ allegedly act as the PHYSICAL overlords and thus are of a higher ’ranking’ than the Greys. The Greys are logic-based and operate on base animal survival or predatory instincts and in most cases are emotionally insensitive to humans, and like other reptilian entities they ’feed’ off of human and animal vital fluids by rubbing a ’liquid protein’ formula on their bodies, which is then absorbed through the skin. Like typical reptiles which shed their skins the ’waste’ is excreted back through the skin. The Greys range from 3 1/2 to 4 1/2 ft. tall on the average, with skin colors ranging from gray-white to grey-brown to gray-green to grey-blue. Aside from feeding off of human and animal proteins and fluids, they also allegedly feed off the ’life energy’, the ’vital essence’ or ’soul energy’ of humans as do other reptilian species. This is why those humans seen working with the Greys (implanted and programmed ’drones’, whether willingly or unwillingly) have appeared ’lifeless’ and ’emotionless’ to the witnesses who observed them. The Greys are reportedly EXTREMELY deceitful and although they act on ’logic’, to them it is ’logical’ to use extremely complex forms of deception to bring about their goals. They are the most commonly observed ’alien’ entities encountered during UFO events. Their basic program is service to self. They are using this planet as a supply depot, for biological materials (people and cattle mutilations.) They are very telepathic in nature. Our world is not the only world they have tried to conquer. The Grays from Zeta Reticuli have the ability to magnify their mental field in order to maintain control over humans. These different species of Grays are members of a network which is a type of loose alliance to which all have common purposes and aims. The Grays from Rigel (click image right) were the ones that made the secret deal with the US Government. They are impregnating human females on a massive scale, and later extracting the fetuses. Most of their biological materials comes from the cattle mutilation. However it s a known fact that at times they have done human mutilations. These materials have been found on their crashed UFO crafts. There are some books on the market saying that they are our friends, and that we agreed to these abductions. We are here to tell you not to believe it for a second. These beings are very disturbed beings and are here to take over this planet for their own selfish purposes. They look at us in a similar way that the unconscious mass of our society looks at animals. HAV-MUSUVS Prominent in Paihute Indian tradition, the Hav-Musuvs were allegedly an Egyptian or Grecian-like sea-faring race who discovered huge caverns around 3 to 5 thousand years ago within, and later deep beneath the Panamint Mts. of California. Within these they then established their vast underground cities. When the inland sea (now Death Valley) which connected the ocean in ancient times dried up, they had no way to carry on trade with other parts of the world. As a result of this, according to Paihute Indian tradition, they began to build and fly ’silvery eagles’ which became increasingly advanced as time went on. They then evidently established interplanetary and later interstellar travel, exploration and colonization. This huge facility is now operating as a MAJOR Federation base on earth, and possesses huge chambers with differing environmental, atmospheric and even gravitational conditions to accommodate the various visiting Federation dignitaries. HU-BRID ’Hybrids’ possessing reptilian and human genetic coding yet who possess a human soul-matrix. HYADEANS The Hyades in the constellation Taurus, like the Pleiades and Vega, are said to have been the destination of yet another group of refugees from the ancient Lyran wars. HYBRIDS Since human and reptilian beings are genetically so different in their physical make-up a natural ’hybrid’ between the two is impossible. However an unnatural GENETIC alteration, in essence ’splicing’ human and reptilian genes, has allegedly been attempted. Even if this were accomplished the offspring would not be an actual ’hybrid’ (half human - half reptilian) but would fall to one side or the other. Since reptilians possess no soul-matrix as do humans but instead operate on a ’collective consciousness’ level, the ’hybrid’ would be human or reptilian depending on whether they/it was born with or without a soul-energy-matrix. In most cases one might tell the difference if the entity had round-pupils as opposed to black opaque or vertical-slit pupiled eyes; or five-digit fingers as opposed to three or four; or external genitalia as opposed to none. This may not always be the rule, especially when the ’chameleons’ are considered. Some of the hybrids without souls are ’fed’ with human soul-energy in an attempt to engraft an already existing human soul-matrix into the hybrid. IGUANOIDS Approximately 4-5 ft. tall, with ’Iguana-like’ appearance yet ’hominoid’ configuration. They have sometimes been seen wearing black, hooded ’monk’ robes or cloaks which conceal much of their saurian features, which include tails. These have been reported as being extremely dangerous and hateful towards humans and lesser-ranking Reptiloids such as Greys, and like all other branches of the ’serpent’ race they utilize black witchcraft, sorcery and other forms of mind control against their enemies. They appear to be a dimension-hopping sorcerer or priest class among the reptiloid species. IKELS Small hairy humanoids with cloven hoofs which inhabit deep caverns beneath South America and elsewhere. They may be members of a fallen pre-Adamic race which possessed angelic, animal AND humanoid characteristics. Now allied with the reptilians. They have been known, according to natives, to ’kidnap’ women and children down through the ages and many stories are told of South American tribes who have battled these creatures with machetes during certain of their forays to the surface in search for women, children or food. INSIDERS Residents, either permanent or temporary, of the various different secret-society-connected top secret-government ’underground installations’, bases or colonies throughout the United States and the World. Some of these groups may possess advanced technology enabling them to travel to various other planetary bodies in the solar system. This group is international in scope and may be tied-in with the Alternative 2 and 3 scenarios. JANOSIAN This is allegedly a planet on which human beings live or once lived. They apparently arrived on that planet some thousands of years ago according to certain ’contactees’, and had all along retained dim memories and legends concerning their ancient home world, planet earth, where their ancestors lived long before their colonization of the planet ’Janos’. They are said to be like Terrans, although somewhat oriental and slender. A group of refugees is said to have left Janos centuries ago in a huge carrier vessel of roughly donut-shaped configuration after an asteroid or meteor shower devastated the surface of their planet, causing a chain-reaction in their nuclear power grid, loosing deadly radiation into the atmosphere and unto the underground tunnels and ’cities’ which they had built beneath Janos. They apparently remembered the star-route back to earth, and the latest reports stated that they were in a high orbit somewhere ’near’ the earth and are seeking contact with earth governments to exchange technology for a place to live on (or below?) the earth, in the tradition of the TV series ALIEN NATION. In light of other revelations and lack of confirmation from other ’contactees’, this might be a ’staged’ Draconian propaganda operation; on the other hand the account MAY be legitimate. KORENDIAN Humans allegedly living on a colonized planet known as ’Korender’. Perfectly ’human’ in proportion yet 4-5 ft. tall on the average. Gabriel Green described alleged contacts with this group in publications during the late 1950’s - early ’60’s. The accounts published by Gabriel Green were rather fantastic, although perhaps no less so than some other accounts. Robert Renaud is one of the main "Korendian" contactees, and he claims that they have a large underground facility somewhere in Massachusetts. The Korendians claim alliance with the Arcturians and are part of a massive collective Alliance of worlds who lean more to non-Interventionism than to direct Interventionism. LEVIATHANS Sea saurian ’sea serpents’ such as the so-called ’Loch Ness Monster’. Loch Ness has been the site of much occult or paranormal activity including UFO activity, ’Grey’ sightings, etc. Aliester Crowley, the Satanist-Illuminist founder of the O.T.O. or Ordo Templi Orientis, claimed to be in contact with ’The Beast’ of the Loch. He owned a mansion on the shores of the loch and this same mansion later became the residence of the British occultist Jimmy Page, who not only played with the British Rock group Led Zeppelin but also owned a large bookstore dealing with witchcraft and the occult. Being aquatic in nature and having lost the use of their limbs via atrophication and mutation, this branch of the "serpent race" is allegedly used for long-range ’psychic’ warfare and occult manipulation of the human race. LYRAN The Lyrans were the original ancestors of our galactic family. Many thousands of years ago their civilization reached a very high technological level, however fell into disagreement and factions within their culture. These factions went to war and destroyed much of their society. Many of these beings from Lyra (click image right), left in their star ships to colonize the Pleiades, the Hyades, and the Vega system. Some of these Pleiadians of Lyrian ancestors also came to Earth during the Lemurians and Atlanteans period. The Lyrians now have long evolved past the conflict, or war-like stage of evolution. These other civilizations could be looked at as our galactic cousins. As the original human inhabitants of Lyra (who have a common origin with Terran humanoids) were driven out of that system many thousands of years ago, some of the present day inhabitants of the ’Lyra’ constellation are be of reptiloid descent. During the Lyran wars which are mentioned in several ’contactee’ accounts, a mass exodus’ of humans reportedly left the system and escaped to the Pleiades,the Hyades are 130 light-years from earth in the Taurus constellation, and to Vega which is also in Lyra. This region, like our own system, is still be a ’battleground’ between saurian greys and humans. MARTIANS Inhabitants of the planet Mars, both human and non-human, including the alleged inhabitants of the two Martian ’moons’ (which many believe to be artificially-hollowed asteroids, one of which - Phobos - is said to be under the control of the "original" Greys, or self-reproducing Greys which are the "hosts" for the Grey "clones" which operate from various space stations that are disguised as planetoids. (It is from these "carrier" ships that the abduction, implantation, programming, mutilation, infiltration and other projects are carried out against planet earth). It has also been suggested that thousands of years ago the surface of LUNA and MARS were much more ’habitable’, that the surfaces of these bodies may have been decimated after passing through the asteroid belt or an ’asteroid storm’ (consisting of debris which ’may’ have been torn from a planet which apparently existed between Mars and Jupiter at one time -- possibly destroyed by a close encounter with another planetary body in the tradition of Velikovsky’s theories). It is believed that ancient ’ruins’, possibly thousands of years old, have been seen on both ’planets’ and that these attest to such a cataclysm. ' MOON-EYES ' A race of peaceable humans some 7-8 ft. tall, with pale-blue skin and large ’wrap-around’ eyes which are extremely sensitive to light. They MAY be the same as the large humans allegedly encountered on the moon by our ’astronauts’ according to John Lear and others, who in turn were silenced and not allowed to tell what they saw. These people may, according to some accounts, be allied to the ’Nordics’ and/or ’Blondes’. They claim to be descendants of Noah who traveled to the Western Hemisphere a few centuries following the deluge and discovered ancient antediluvian cavern systems and ancient technologies which had been abandoned by the antediluvians in deep subterranean recesses. They have been encountered mostly in deep cavern-systems beneath the general region of the Ozarks-Arkansas and surrounding regions. MOTHMEN Largely subterranean, pterodactyloid-like hominoids with bat-like wings. Sometimes describes as possessing ’horns’ and thus are considered very similar to the traditional depiction of the ’devil’, according to certain individuals who have encountered them. Very intelligent and extremely malignant. Although often referred to as ’Mothmen’, this title might be a little misleading. These creatures -- which have also been referred to as the Ciakars, Pteroids, Birdmen and Winged Draco -- have been encountered near underground systems near Mountauk Point, Long Island; Point Pleasant, West Virginia; and Dulce, New Mexico. ' '''NAGAS' Also referred to as the ’Reptoids’, ’Reptiloids’, ’Reptons’, ’Homo-saurus’, ’Lizard-men’, or the ’Large Nosed Greys’. They play a significant role in the legends of India and Tibet where they are considered by some to be demoniacal residents of a subterranean realm. They are described as being around 7-8 ft. tall and of various colors, grotesque, but most often moldy greenish with scaled crocodilian ’skin’. Allegedly descended from a branch of bipedal sauroids which existed thousands of years ago on earth and via mutation and natural selection developed the brain-body coordination necessary to develop a technology. Some species still reportedly retain a visible ’tail’ although much atrophied from their supposedly extinct’ saurian ancestors. Some abductees claim that the "lizard" people resemble a humanoid version of a Velociraptor. After a reputed battle in ancient times between a "pre-Scandinavian" race from the Gobi region and a Reptiloid race based in Antarctica, the reptilians allegedly lost the battle for domination of the surface world and were driven into underground networks in which they eventually developed aerial and space technology. ' '''ORANGE' These entities largely converge beneath southern Nevada, northern New Mexico and possibly Utah. Some sources refer to a 1 ’human’ race with stalky yellow, red or orange hair, others of 2 a genetically-altered, humanoid-reptiloid strain or hybrid. They are often described often as having a humanoid form yet certain ’reptilian’ genetic features. They are also said to possess human-like reproductive organs, and possibly (or not) a human ’soul-matrix’, and therefore a divergent branch of the human race, or reptiloid race depending on which ’type’ of Orange one is referring to. as some accounts suggest there MAY also be 3 orange-colored reptilians which possess no soul-matrix. Some of the "Orange" allegedly have connections to Bernard’s Star. ORIONS Some claim that ’negative’ entities have been associated with some of the stars in the Orion constellation. Other sources claim that the Orion Nebula is a cosmic ’doorway’ to ’infinity’ or the realm of the Creator, which transcends the time-space-matter universe. Some astronomers claim that a huge, beautifully-illuminated multicolored ’light’ has emerged from the "nebula" (click image right) and is on an intercept-course with Earth, although at a rather leisurely pace and at this rate this ’light’ or ’star’ will reach earth approximately 3000 AD (give or take a hundred years). Could this have something to do with the prophecy in Revelation 21? Since the Draconians are attempting to conquer the ’heavens’, they may have made futile attempts to enter the ’Eternity Gate’ and intercept the emerging ’Light’ (’War In Heaven’ between Michael and the ’Dragon’? - see: Rev. ch. 12). This may explain the alleged presence of the Draconians in the Orion constellation, although certain ’human’ groups have allegedly become curious of the ’Eternity Gate’ as well. The Orion open cluster itself is the base of a joint Reptiloid - Grey empire called the Unholy Six, which has been working out of NEMESIS in the SOL system. Many of the "planetoids" that have entered this system and have made observable "course alterations" are arriving from NEMESIS and the Orion-Draconian EMPIRE. The Orion civilization was one of the very few that evolved into a state of technological advancement while still being in a state of spiritual conflict. In the Orion conflict there were two groups, thenegative side who believed in the concept of serving the self. They believed if they served their self the whole would be served. This translates into seeking domination over others. The more positive spiritual side held the ideal of being of service to others. Does this sound familiar? It is the exact same conflict that occurred in Atlantis between the Sons of Belial and the Law of One. It is the exact same conflict that occurs in our present world today. Do you serve self or ego, or do you serve God? This Orion conflict played out for eons of time in a most destructive and disturbing manner. There were three groups that formed. These three groups were: the dominators the victims the resistance The dominators were the Orion Empire The Black League was the resistance to the evil domination of the empire Does this sound familiar? The movie, "Star Wars", was actually based on this Orion conflict. The empire attempted to dominate mentally, emotionally, technologically, and even devised ways to control using the psychic arts for an evil purpose. There was apparently a great spiritual Avatar that came forward and awakened the Orion people to the Law of Love and Forgiveness. This facilitated the beginning of a mass awakening for the civilization. There are parts of the Orion system that have awakened and parts that are still trying to dominate. One of those still trying to dominate in the Orion system is the reptillian race. The positive Orions that are visiting the Earth are contributing their advanced mental power for the development of smoothly running systems of organization on Earth. These Orions vibrate and resonate to the color yellow, and beam this frequency to Earth for the purpose of stabilizing the intuitive powers within the human consciousness. The Ashtar Command serves in a certain sense as heaven’s policemen, and there are actually six planets in the Orion system, and a group called the Deros, from Orion inner space, that have had to be completely cordoned off so beware of anything to do with the Orion Nebula. PHOENICIANS The ’Phoenix Empire’ is allegedly a non-surface society which may be partially connected with the Dulce subnet, according to certain ’inside’ sources. It’s uncertain whether this is a human or a reptilian empire, however some indications suggest a collaboration. There may be a connection also with the GIZEH EMPIRE below Egypt which was established by ancient Egyptian collaborators, the so-called KOMOGAL-II empire which is said to have some connection with the ASHTAR collective as well as the DRACONIAN collective. ' PLEDEANS' Blond or in some cases brunette ’Nordic’ type humans based in the Pleiadean ’Taygeta’ and other systems, which were allegedly colonized by refugees from their former planetary abodes in the Lyra constellation which were invaded by reptiloid entities from Alpha Draconis (Thuban). The main Pleiadean planet of ’Erra’, was reportedly ’Terra-formed’ by the Lyran refugees being much nearer to earth--around 30 light years. The Pleiadeans were apparently the first ’humanoid’ society to develop hyper-space travel (the U.S. government has reportedly known how to tap-in to hyperspace ever since the ’Philadelphia Experiments’ of the 1940’s.) The Pleiadeans claim that their technology surpasses our ’International’ technology by about 3000 years. This may explain why the humans in Lyra were able to travel the vast distances from this part of the galaxy to colonize the Pleiades, some 430 light-years from Terra-Earth. The Pleiadeans consider themselves to be part of the "ANDROMEDAN COUNCIL" based within some of the planetary systems within the Andromeda constellation. PROCYONIANS Procyon (click image right) is a binary yellowish/white star that rises before Sirius in Canis Minoris, about 11.4 light years from Earth. They have been nicknamed the Swedes. They are humanoid in nature with blond hair. They have a very strong positive spiritual attitude towards the humanity of Earth. The United States government was not interested in negotiating with the Procyon’s because they would not give them new weapons systems. The Procyonians have apparently cross bred with us at many stages in our evolutionary development. This was done for a much more noble purpose than the Greys. The Procyonians have a philosophy of service to others rather than service of self. They have been involved in trying to protect us from the evil activities of the Greys and Reptilians. They are able to travel in time and between dimensions of reality. They frequently use mechanical vehicles for this, but are not dependent on them. The term Procyon translates into English as "The home of those who travel through time." The Procyonians serve the Law of One. They are here to help us help ourselves, totally respecting our free choice. ' RA-ANS' They landed on earth approximately 110,000 years ago in an extraterrestrial mission to help Earthlings with their mental and spiritual evolution. Their main focus geographically, was in Egypt and the Mayan civilization. The Ra refer to themselves as a sixth density social memory complex. They no longer have physical bodies,. They are Light beings, however they are able to materialize bodies as they need to. They came to Egypt in bell shaped UFO air craft. They refer to themselves as humble messengers of the Law of One. They no longer operate in linear time as we do on Earth. They refer to themselves as a social memory complex, although still do have individual identities within this understanding. They attempted to help in technical ways, in terms of the healing of mind/body/spirit, through the use of crystals. They were also involved in the building of the Great Pyramid of Giza. They made some contact in the Holy Land, also. The Pharaoh they contacted was Akhenaton, in the Eighteenth Dynasty. The Pharaoh accepted the teachings of the Law of One, however his priests only gave this teaching lip service. The pyramids they helped create were used for spiritual initiation, and in this current day and age they refer to the great pyramid as a piano out of tune. They apparently originally had some connection with the planet Venus, however, no longer do now. In their physical manifestation on Earth the physical bodies had a golden luster because of their high vibration. They did not apparently stay too long in Egypt, once they realized that what they taught was being distorted. They stayed a little bit longer in South America, where they had a little more success. ' RE-BRID' ’Hybrids’ possessing no soul-matrix. Some of these MAY possess human-like genetic coding yet no ’soul’ while others may be an apparent ’hybrid’ of two or more reptilian species. It must be understood that the Reptilians are far more adaptable or ’mutable’ than are humans, physically. This would mean that we should expect a much greater rate of physical diversity between the reptilian species than between the various human species. Such mutations would not have to take place over millions of years, but through eons or even centuries, especially when one considers the possibility that controlled natural selection, mutation, genetic manipulation, and even occult-technological molecular shape-shifting may have been responsible for accelerating this process. RETICULANS Apparently a major center of ’reptiloid’ activity and possibly ’controlled’ human slaves. This is a region from where a large percentage of the ’Grey-type’ Saurians --such as encountered by Betty and Barney Hill more and other abductees - emanate. This binary or double-star system may be the center of interstellar ’Grey’ activity just as Alpha Draconis (Thuban) seems to be the center of ’Reptiloid’ activity and Orion being a realm where both reptilian sub-species operate in joint capacity. Much of the implant-control scenarios allegedly originated from the Reticulan ’Grey’ Reptiloids. SASQUATCH Large, hairy ’humanoids’ who are usually troglodytial or cavern-dwellers, although they have been known to forage through mountainous or wooded areas on the surface in search for roots, berries, grasses and nuts which make up their diet. They are believed to possess a heightened ’sensing’ ability which allows them to steer clear of ’human’ influence. They are more human than animal according to some reports although they have often been mistaken for animals, which has forced them to take up a largely subterran lifestyle. They have often been described as having a human face on an ’ape-like’ body. They are mostly strict vegetarians, which may be explained by the possibility that they MIGHT be a ’hybrid’ or ’hubrid’ between antediluvian humans and Sapiens. Such interbreeding, if possible back then, is certainly not possible in modern times due to increasingly divergent genetic strains between the two groups. Most Sasquatch apparently possess a human soul-matrix. They are usually described as being 6-9 ft. tall, while other branches may be smaller. ’Hairy humanoids’, both large and smaller "dwarf like" entities, have on some occasions been observed in connection with UFO encounters, or subterranean encounters. Sasquatch have been known to attack humans ONLY in self defense (sometimes throwing large boulders to frighten intruders away). There have also been ’hairy hominoids’ which possessed either ’robot-like’ or ’amphibian’ characteristics, suggesting bio-genetic manipulation to create ’biological machines’ or ’cyborgs’. There is a possibility that other entities, possibly more animal than human, are the result of humanoid-Sasquatch and nonhuman-Sapien interbreeding or genetic manipulation, in which case the offspring might be more human OR beast in nature, but this is mere speculation. Another type of ’hairy humanoid’ is allegedly the result of genetic manipulation, and have been reported in underground bases in northwestern New Mexico and in Southern Nevada. Sasquatch apparently have the ability to spontaneously induce invisibility through producing an electromagnetic psychic shield around themselves, and are said to commute between our dimension and a "5th" dimensional realm. SKAARIANS Skaariana was once a peaceful planet, One day however, all the inhabitants were killed and the planet was then transformed into an Prison planet by The Great Zeno. The reason why did he so is untold. SERPENTS These are literally ’giant snakes’ which have been encountered in various underground regions. They are often apparently used by the Draconians as ’sentries’ to guard subterranean tunnels or ’treasure’ repositories. They have been known to easily crush a human being or other objects with their teeth or their bodies. SIRIANS Sirius is the apparent epicenter of the ASHTAR or ASTARTE collective, where humanoids of various types, Sasquatch, Reptiloids, Greys, Insectoids and Reptilian-Insectoid hybrid species as well as cybernetic "MIB" entities have collaborated in the past. The Sirians have waged war in the past with the Orion Empire or the "Unholy Six" reptilian star systems in the Orion open cluster. The ancient dispute involves just who will serve as the "landlords" of a sector of space containing 21 star systems including the most strategic star system, SOL and particularly planet Earth, Terra or Shan -- which is a virtual cosmic "oasis" of water, mineral, plant, animal and genetic resources in incredible variety compared with most other worlds. This dispute between the Sirians and Orion Reptiloids dates back to the ancient invasion of Orion by the Draconian EMPIRE, as a result of which many "Nordic" type humanoids escaped to Procyon, Sol, Sirius and elsewhere. In recent times a RIFT or SPLIT has occurred in the Ashtar collective following the discovery of massive infiltration into the collective by agents of the Unholy Six and Draconian EMPIRES, with many humanoids taking sides with the FEDERATION - which has a major earth-base under Furnace Creek, California (see map left); and many of the Reptiloids taking sides with the Orion-Draconian EMPIRE - which has a major earth-base below Dulce, New Mexico. A Collaboration of sorts (via the electronic collective mind which links humanoid and reptiloid intelligences into a master mainframe via psionic implants) still exists however, a collective-collaboration which maintains bases under Paradox, Nevada; Dougway, Utah and near the Denver International Airport in Colorado. This war in Sirius-B is gravitating towards the Sol System, in that the opposing agendas for this system is one of the major issues of dispute between the two three warring factions. "During many of the Egyptian dynasties it was quite common to have a visitation from a Sirian in the disguise of one of their Gods... Sirius was one of the first areas to be colonized by beings from the Lyran Star group and is more advanced in a metaphysical sense." Djwhal Khul says Sirius is one of the more advanced training centers or universities to which the Ascended Masters may travel. The path to Sirius is one of the seven paths to higher evolution that each soul must choose upon achieving the sixth initiation and/or their ascension. The star Sirius is known as the Dog Star, and is a member of the constellation of Canis Major. It lies approximately 8.7 light years from Earth. It is one of the most brilliant stars that is observable in the night sky. In thinking of Sirius, then we must think of them in terms of being a group consciousness of both physical and non physicality. The third dimensional Sirians visited both the Egyptian and Mayan civilizations in times past. The Sirians gave the Egyptians much advanced astronomical and medical information. The Mayans and the Inca also had a very personal relationship with the Syrians. Much information was shared, and it is interesting that the Mayan race seemed to just vanish off the face of the Earth at a certain point in their history. The Sirians left behind time capsules for our future generations to discover, one of which was supposedly the crystal skull. At this time they are working with us primarily without direct intervention. They were instrumental in helping us at the time of Atlantis during that cataclysmic period. They also, at that time, mixed with us genetically. Their views currently on Earth is that they will not consider a more active partnership again, until we outgrow the tendency as a people, to be exploitive, judgmental and manipulative. The guides also refer to Sirius as a star system where the residents are seldom permanent residents. It is a meeting place for those who have mastered their own planetary systems and are preparing there for further duties and missions. They talk about it as an important way station for Earthlings who wish to continue their spiritual development. The beings from Sirius who are visiting Earth are very good at the practical application of very advanced theoretical ideas that are being brought forth from other very advanced extraterrestrial civilizations. They are here to ground and make usable these advanced ideas and technologies. Sirius helped to build the great pyramids and temples of Egypt. They also helped in the building of many of the tunnels and pathways to the Inner Earth. They will be very involved in the future in establishing the Golden Age on this planet. SOLARIANS Human residents of the ’Sol’ System who claim to have ties with ancient Terran societies, especially subterran societies which developed off-planet travel early on and established underground bases and colonies on various planetary bodies in the ’Sol’ system, including the Jovian moons and the Saturnian moons on or under which they have allegedly established a ’Tribunal’ center for the Federated Solarian planets. Saturnian moons montage Dione is the large moon in front of Saturn, Tethys and Mimas are below Saturn to the right, and Enceladus and Rhea are to the left. Titan, actually the largest moon by far, is in the background right. Jovian moons From upper left clockwise: Amalthea, Io, Europa, Callisto, and Ganymede. SYNTHETICS Of several different types and varieties. Although reptilians AND humans apparently utilize ’artificial intelligence’ devices or organisms (technology itself being amoral, neither good nor evil), the Draconians as well as some ’controlled’ humans have apparently developed bio-synthetic or mechanical ’entities’ as EXTENSIONS of their activities. This is especially true with the bio-synthetic cybernetic creatures which the ’reptilians’ have allegedly ’created’ using cybernetics and biological organs stolen from animal and human mutilation victims. The synthetics are of many types, some of which are very ’human-like’ and which may be used as ’infiltrators’. Others apparently look more like the ’Grey’ entities, created ’after their own image’ so to speak, yet are not reptilian yet instead a type of ’molded’ entity form containing a ’sponge-like’ substance which permeates the interior. They may be the worst of all, as they are apparently bio-genetic ’forms’ which are able to be inhabited or possessed by the ’Infernals’, ’poltergeists’ or fallen supernatural entities as ’containers’ enabling them to operate in the physical realm. Return to Synthetic Life - Robotoids, Parasites and Artificial Humans. TELOSIAN Tall, blond inhabitants of a re-established network of subsurface antediluvian colonies located throughout the Western States, and concentrated around Mt. Shasta in northern California. They are sometimes referred to erroneously as ’Lemurians’ as it is believed that the cavern cities which they re-discovered and built upon were once part of an antediluvian(?) civilization called ’Lemuria’ (Lemuria is actually a hypothetical lost continent in the INDIAN Ocean. The Pacific continent was called ELAM-MU). They may have loose contact with the Pleiadeans and other groups via ancient ancestral ties, since the Telosians are earth-NATIVES who allegedly possess interstellar vehicles, and are a western branch of the sub-International AGHARTI network and it’s "Silver Fleet". The name ’Telos’ is a Greek work meaning ’uttermost’ or ’purpose’, yet some of the inhabitants refer to ancient ties with neo-Mayan tribes, and therefore many of them ’may’ possess a Greco-Mayan ancestry. Some ancient Vedic texts speak of a collaboration between the Greeks and the East Indians -- who some believe gave rise to the Mayas -- in the development and construction of aerial craft called "Vimanas". Telosians are part of a "Melchizedek" spiritual order with connections to the Ashtar collective-mind and have dealings with extraterrestrials in Arcturus, Sirius, and Saturn as well as with other-dimensional beings. UMMITES Humans claiming to hail from the general area of Wolf 424, some 14-plus light years distant from the Earth-Sol system, and possibly having ancient ties with the ’Lyran’ colonies in that the Ummites (from the planet Ummo) are like the Lyrans-Pleiadeans said to be ’Scandinavian’ in appearance, and therefore may tie-in with the so-called ’Nordic’ or ’Blond’ societies. They reportedly work closely with the Vegan humanoids. The Ummites are extremely telepathic. They, very much, believe in the existence of the soul and in a Creator God. At the age of 13.7 Ummite children leave their families for teaching centers where they are prepared for adult life. They make practical use of at least 10 dimensions of reality and are aware of far more. They say one of the reasons they are able to travel such far distances in such a short time in their space craft is that they use folds and warps in the space continuum. They have bases on Earth in eight other countries. VEGANS Relatively peaceful and gentle humans descended from refugees from the ’Lyran Wars’, who work closely with other refugee-colonists now living in the Pleiades, Wolf 424, and elsewhere. Often described as "dark skinned Orientals" similar to the native residents of the nation of India. The Vegan technology is about 250 years ahead of the Pleiadians, and they are also in contact with the Dal universe and are being assisted by them. All these civilizations are guided by non-physical beings who sit on the Andromeda Council. The Vegans are darker in skin color than the Lyrians with higher cheekbones and more triangular faces. The Vegans also helped to colonize star systems such as Altair, Centauri, Sirius, and Orion, among others. Andromeda is a large spiral galaxy , the closest to the Milky Way at a distance of 2.2 million light years. Altair lies around 15 light years from earth. The Altair civilization is quiet and contemplative, and is given to peaceful philosophic pursuits. They are not currently involved in space exploration and they strenuously object to the Lyran involvement in Earths evolution. VENUSIAN Allegedly inhabited by physical entities, both human and reptilian, beneath the surface and therefore ’safe’ from the extreme surface conditions. Also allegedly inhabited (on the surface?) by human beings, possibly colonists from Terra- Earth, who somehow were able to ’phase’ or generate their physical bodies’ molecular structure into a ’4th dimensional’ existence wherein they now allegedly survive unaffected by the harsh ’physical’ conditions. Other surface colonies allegedly exist in "biodome" cities, whereas still other reportedly live in the "antimatter" counterpart of "Venus" -- which in the "alternate" universe is part of a 12-planet alliance called the Koldasian alliance according to some contactees. The Pleiadians also claim to have colonized the "anti-matter" universe, which they call the Dal universe. Zeta Reticulums The extraterrestrials from Zeta Reticuli are some of the most well known and often seen space visitors. They are the three to four feet tall beings that are so involved in the abduction process They are very science oriented and share more of a group mind, and are not as individualistic as we are on Earth. They are also mentally developed to a fault, in the sense of their emotional sensitivity is not as developed. The channelings of Lyssa Royal suggests that they come from a planet called the Apex planet in the Lyran system. This was a planet that was very similar to Earth. Their spiritual growth, however, did not match their technological development which finally led to a planetary cataclysm. The atomic explosions caused the plant life to deteriorate, which led the civilization to build underground shelters. It was during this underground period in their history that they began reproducing through cloning techniques, which is part of the work they continue in their abduction work on the human race. One of the other conclusions they came to was that their emotions were the cause of their surface destruction of their planet so they no longer allowed emotions in their lives. This, from our Earthly perspective, is like "throwing the baby out with the bath water". There is another group of Zetas called the "Negative Zeta Reticuli" who were more power hungry, that are causing a lot of problems. Part of the reason they are doing all their abductions of humans and animals is that the generations of cloning using the same genetic material has caused their evolutionary growth to become very inbred and stagnant. In truth their race is actually dying. The Zeta Reticuli are also creating a hybrid race of both human and Zeta origin